Alice Human Sacrifice Hetalia version!
by Nordics Need Love
Summary: An insight on an interesting Vocaloid song, Alice Human Sacrifice. But, it's Hetalia style! ON TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Prologue: The Dream

**AN: I am overworking myself… but I am already doing Ch. 1! I thought it would be fun to do this… Swear on you faithful readers, I WILL FINISH THIS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Vocaloid, or Alice Human Sacrifice.**

* * *

There was once a little dream.  
No one knows who had dreamt it.  
It was really such a small dream.  
This made the little dream think...  
"I don't want to disappear."  
"How can I make people dream me?"  
The little dream thought...  
And at last, it had an idea.  
"I will make people come to me,  
And they will make my world."

* * *

A little girl with tattered and bloodied white clothes walks through the forest. Her eyes were peculiar, for they didn't have any pupils. Yet, the girl can still see.

The little girl is trying to think of a plan. "I don't want to disappear. How can I make people dream me? Why would people want to dream me? I am just another dream for endless suffering..."

A voice starts to speak, "Do not fret, my little dream. I will help you to not disappear. Out of all the little dreams, you are the one that interests me."

The little girl shivers, "Who are you? Are you really going to help me?" The voice answers, "Of course. I am curious to see what lies beneath your outer self. Follow my instructions, and you will never be forgotten..."

The little girl gives out a squeal and exclaims, "What do I do? Tell me!" The voice replies, "You have inner power. Make people come into your world. Then, you can start to reveal your true self, right Alice?" The little girl, or Alice, smiles with a glint in her eye and says, "Of course..."

Alice then pulls out a bloody sword and an old songbook. The girl mutters, "Which song, which person, which... Alice?"

* * *

**AN: Now, this is the line up:**

**Red Alice: England**

**Blue Alice: Austria (cliché)**

**Green Alice: Japan**

**Yellow Alice: Italian Twins**

**Please review!**


	2. Ch 1: Red Alice or England

**AN: Yay. I feel loved… No one reviewed… Is this THAT bad? Whatever… 1****st**** chappie is…. RED ALICE! Portrayed by Iggy!**

**Iggy: What? A true gentleman would not kill for revenge!**

**MusicR: Then you aren't a real gentleman!**

**Iggy: *reads chapter* *grumbles* It's somewhat good… I wouldn't miss France! Not at all!**

**MusicR: Exactly. I don't want you to! You look cuter with America!**

**Iggy: *blush* SHUT UP! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia, Vocaloid, or Alice Human Sacrifice!**

* * *

It was a regular Allied Forces meeting. France was going on and on about his beauty while America stands by the board and eats 3 hamburgers per minute. Russia's also trying to "persuade" China to become one with him, which was not fair since his metal pipe was involved.

England, however, is sitting quietly, drinking tea. The Brit mutters, "Why did I choose to ally myself with these... Barbarians? It's such a hassle." Russia then turns to England and says, "Oh, yes. England, do you want to become one?"

England sighs and says, "For the last time, no." Hearing the answer, Russia starts to chant, "..." while inching forward to the Brit slowly. France starts to try to grope America, and the Hero's having difficulty getting the Frenchman off him.

England starts to breathe heavily, with everyone in the room closing in on him. The British man then is pushed to the corner with the rest of the Allied Forces blocking his way. Finally, England snapped. "I am SICK and TIRED of BEING with YOU GUYS! I wish I was anywhere but here!"

To the Allied Forces' shock, England disappears with a puff of smoke. America asks, "Hey, dudes? Where did Iggy go?" Russia, France, and China just shrug it off. "Don't worry, Amerique. Angleterre just used his black magic." France says with a flip of his hair. America goes back to his seat and mutters, "But England NEVER does a spell right!"

* * *

England wakes up in the middle of a medieval town square with people staring at him. A little girl with a tattered white dress walks up to the nation and says, "Are you Alice?"

England looks at the girl weirdly and says, "What? My name is not Alice. I am Arthur. Why am I here?" The little girl replies, "You wished to be anywhere but from where you came from. So, here you are." The Brit exclaims, "What? I didn't mean it! I want to go back! Please send me back!" The little girl smiles and says, "It's too late, Alice. You wished to be here, and here you are now."

England starts to back away from the little girl and runs to the forest. He could hear the little girl's voice behind him, "Come on, Alice. You will be here forever. Don't run away." The blonde shakes his head to get rid of the voice and keeps on running.

After a minute or two of running, England stumbles into a grassy clearing in the middle of a forest. He looks around to study his surroundings. The Brit's emerald eyes stop at a bloody sword implanted on the grass. As England tries to make sense of his current situation, the little girl walks up near the sword and says, "Try as you may, you will never get out of here. Wonderland needs an Alice. Just remember, be careful of your wishes!" The little girl just laughs and skips off.

England goes after the girl and screams, "Wait, what? I am not Alice! I demand a do-over!" Suddenly the blonde turns his head to the bloody sword. The hopeless nation starts to think of gory and gruesome ways to make the girl pay. To England's own surprise, he was LOVING these thoughts.

England says, "If that girl can't help me, I will get out of here myself! Even if I have to kill..." The Brit puts on a sadist smile as he pulls the sword from the ground.

And so starts the countless murders and fallen trees in Wonderland.

England has one thought running through his mind all the time, "Kill to get out of this sick world." The British nation walks through the forest, cutting down trees to pass. The sword he holds, it has become England's best friend. It has slain many bodies that refused to help the blonde.

To England, they don't want him to leave. They want him to suffer in this crazy land. To the villagers however, they have no idea how to help the sharp-tongued nation. And so, they all fall by his sword.

Before long, word has spread around about England. Tales of a blood-stained path and a dark history haunt the green-eyed nation. Those stories, those exact stories, made people want him in jail. The 'sadist murderer' was a wanted fugitive in all of Wonderland. That feared man who tore down village after village, forest after forest to satisfy his needs. And that bloody path that follows him. Always following him.

One day, in the heart of the forest, England stops to rest. It was a sunny day, and the British nation is tired. Tired of the killings, the chaotic villages, the bloody* trees, and the annoying knights who try to track him down.

England mutters to himself, "Villagers. Can't they see? Can't they feel my pain? Don't they understand? I want to get out of here! Out, and with the Allied Forces! I miss Russia, China, sadly France, and America! Why can't I go home? Why can't ANYONE help?" The green-eyed nation breaks down and starts to cry on the forest floor.

Meanwhile, a couple of knights peek at the crying man from a safe distance. One asks, "Is this really the man, the wanted fugitive?" Another says, "Of course! He talks of things we make no sense. Let's take him!" The knights charge at England, who stops crying and picks up his sword.

Swords clash against sword. The clang of metal echoed through the forest. England growls, "Bloody gits! Leave me be, or I kill you!" One of the knights yell, "Backup! Backup now!" Suddenly, a horde of knights surrounded England, blocking out any of his escape. Finally, England drops his sword and starts to have a mental breakdown.

The scene. This scene reminded him of that last time he would see the Allied Forces. They were also getting into his personal space. The nation thinks, "Oh, if I've NEVER made that wish!" England drops to the ground as well, surrendering. The knights tied him up and locked him in a mobile cage in the middle of the forest.

There, England just lies back, drowning in his memories. Of the happy and sad times. The wars and the peace. The parties and the meetings. He missed them all so much, it hurt to think about them.

One day, as the British nation lounges around, he sees the little girl. England sits up, a deep fire in his green eyes. That git! That girl who started this all! He stops, hearing the little girl singing a song. England's blood curdles as he hears the lyrics. It fit his situation TOO perfectly.

* * *

_The first ALICE was a gallant red one  
__Wielding a sword in a hand in the wonderland  
Slicing down everything in his way  
He was followed by a bloody red path  
This new ALICE deep in the woods  
Was trapped as a wanted fugitive  
I__f it weren't for the red path that he made,  
No one would think that he even existed._

* * *

**AN: *= "bloody" in bloody trees means the English slang. SO, HOW'D EVERYONE LIKE IT? Sorry, caps lock abuse… Review, for Austria, Japan, the Italian twins, and the American twins!**


End file.
